ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 515 (11th January 1990)
Plot Laurie plans a night in for him and Kathy at his place. Janine makes life for Pat difficult. Ricky runs the car lot in Frank's absence. Kathy receives a phone call from Laurie's brother. She confronts Laurie over it and tells him he should not have assumed he was staying with her for the night during their last date. She cancels their evening plans together. Simon struggles to listen to Cindy boast about Ian's fathering skills with their new baby. Ashraf has to go to Birmingham for a conference but Sufia does not want him going without her. Dot gives Rod a letter from Colin, agreeing to six months tenancy provided he can pay the rent upfront. He is unsure how he will pay for it. Pat talks to Simon about Cindy and the baby. Frank returns from Leeds having had no success in his search for Diane. He begins drinking to numb the pain. Ricky sells a car at the car lot and is keen to tell Frank of his success, but Frank is not interested and tells Ricky to leave him alone. Sufia does not think Sohail should be hanging around with Ricky. Marge informs Dot that Mr. Papadopulous has been paying Pauline more than her since she returned to the launderette. Julie talks with Laurie and kisses him. Kathy witnesses their kiss. Michelle gets worked up over Danny. Pauline tries to calm her down but has little success. Michelle then cries. Dot confronts Pauline over their wage differences but does not get anywhere. Kathy argues with Laurie when he visits her. Laurie raises the fact they are not in a relationship. They kiss after talking about their differences. Frank gets drunk. Trevor tries confronting Ashraf over an arranged marriage for Shireen but is unable to get his point across to Ashraf. Dot learns the council want to rehouse her; she tells Marge and suggests she temporarily moves in with her so that they both have company. Pat and Ricky drag Frank from the front of The Vic. He gets aggressive with Ricky so Ricky gives him a number of home truths. Frank backhands Ricky, who then runs away. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mo - Edna Dore *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Julie - Louise Plowright *Marge - Pat Coombs *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3A Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Michelle waits for word from Danny. Frank returns from his search for Diane to a family desperate for news. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes